


The Riddler and his Dove

by ThnksFrThMmrs121



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Attempted robbery, Crying, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Guns, M/M, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert, smol bean ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThnksFrThMmrs121/pseuds/ThnksFrThMmrs121
Summary: Ed and (Y/N) are almost robbed coming back from a date. Violence ensues.





	The Riddler and his Dove

**Author's Note:**

> There is a trigger warning for the mentions of blood, so if you don't like blood, the don't read.

(Y/N)’s POV:

I gripped Ed’s hand as we walked down the sidewalk. We just had a date at a wonderful restaurant that had just opened up. The moonlight poured over the pavement, given light along the way home. “You know, this very street was where (Insert Random name here) was murdered? It was quite a shocking experience.” Ed rambled on. I sighed “Ed, it was a great peaceful night, and you had to bring that up?” A faint blush crept to his cheeks and he smiled sheepishly “Sorry, honey. I just got excited.” 

I shook my head and we continued walking. Not many people were out, which was unusual. This was Gotham, at night, this place is crawling with all types of people. Footsteps were heard behind us, I didn’t want to turn around for the fear that I wouldn’t like what was there. Ed gave my hand a tight squeeze, signaling he felt it too. Before I could say anything, I felt a cold nozzle on the back of my head. 

“Give us your money and it’ll be quick and painless.” A voice growled in my ear. Ed’s hand was forced out of mine as I was shoved against a brick wall. “Ed!” I cried out as he was forced to his knees. The gun clicked and I froze. “Let them go!” Ed yelled, anger rising in his eyes. The gunman smirked and stroked his chin “Nah, I’m good. They will be such a great treat.” I squirmed just thinking about what he meant. “Now be a good little boyfriend and give us everything you’ve got, or your little birdie over here gets killed.” The gunman stated nonchalantly. 

The anger that was building up finally let loose in Ed’s eyes. He punched the man that was holding up down and kicked him to the ground. The man that was holding me, aimed the gun at Ed and clicked it. I let out a scream and dove in front of the bullet. It was mere seconds, but to me, it felt like an eternity. My stomach exploded with pain as I came crashing to the ground. Bright flashing lights were seen from the road, just a few feet from me. 

Warm hands cupped my face and pulled me into a sitting position. I looked up and saw Ed with a terrified expression on his face. ““Don’t die on me. Oh God, please don’t. If you die I swear to the good Lord above I will kill you.” he rambled on. Pressure was applied to my wound and I let out a hiss of pain. “It’s a good thing someone called the police when they saw the man touch you. Officer Gordon arrested them and an ambulance is on the way.” Ed reassured as he stroked my hair. 

“E-ed.” I croaked out, blood spilling from the corner of my mouth. He shushed me “Don’t speak (Y/N), save your energy.” I ignored him and kept talking “If I don’t make it, I want you to know that I love you, so, so much. My Riddler and Crazy Facts Boy.” An ambulance was heard down the block and my eyelids felt heavy. “No, no, honey, you gotta stay awake. They’re almost here!” he cried out. Officer Gordon gently lifted me off of a shaking Ed as I was set onto a gurney. “Go to them, Ed.” Gordon said and ushered him into the back of the ambulance.

The lights were so bright that I had to close them. “They have suffered a lot of blood loss, c’mon, hurry!” one of the medics shouted. Slowly, my mind drifted off as the sounds of medical equipment was heard. I felt a squeeze on my hand, immediately knowing it was Ed. “I love you too, (Y/N).” he said before everything went silent.

A faint beeping sound was emitting from my left side. It was quite annoying. My eyes slowly opened, as the crust on them broke apart. The lights were so bright as I squinted. Finally, they adjusted and I saw that I was in the hospital. Pain rose from my stomach when I tried to sit up. “(Y/N)?” a voice called from the doorway. I looked up and saw a very disheveled Edward Nygma standing there. He had tears in his eyes as he rushed over to me. Gently, I pulled him into a hug and sobbed into his shoulder.

“It’s alright now, honey. I’ve got you.” he soothed, petting my hair. I scooted over so he could sit down on the bed. “This is all my fault, I’m so sorry. I should’ve just given the man the money and he wouldn't have tried to shoot, then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt an-” I cut him off with a swift kiss. He gladly accepted and kissed back. I leaned our foreheads together and explained “Ed, don’t you dare think this was your fault. It wasn’t and never will be. I chose to jump in front of the bullet. It was my choice, do you understand? I love you Edward Nygma with all of my heart and nothing will ever change that.” Tears fell down my face and Ed pulled me into another hug. “Just never do that again (Y/N)” he whispered. “No promises, Eddie.” I whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions for stories, let me know. Bye!


End file.
